POKEMON VS DIGIMON: la tan esperada guerra
by sebastian el fan
Summary: POKEMON VS DIGIMON. Muchos han imaginado esto. Los mundos de los pokemon y los digimon se han juntado y de esto solo puede surgir caos. Una gran guerra es desatada, muchas bajas en ambos bandos. Esta historia promete. Rated T por guerra violenta.
1. vs skullgreymon

_Un fanfic de POKEMON VS DIGIMON. hay muy pocos para tratarse de unas sagas tan competitivas entre se odian a muerte. de los pocos fanfics que hay el unico que me gusta es digipok, y aun siento que le falta algo. He aqui algo que sin duda llamara la atencion de muchos: Un fanfic en el que los pokemon y los digimon pelearan cual ejercitos en una guerra. Prometo accion, suspenzo, emocion, tragedia..._

_He aqui mi opinion de la interminable batalla entre los pokemon y los digimon. Esto sera rated T debido a la violencia, porque no puede ser de otra forma tratandose de una rivalidad tan grande. me inspirare en un manga que no voy a nombrar debido a que es mucho mas violento de lo que sera este fanfic. (El dibujante no tiene problemas en dibujar las entrañas y cosas por el estilo). Como curiosidad no aparece en fanfiction (lo busque). Descuiden, no me inspirare totalmente en ese manga, por supuesto que yo tambien sere original, Y muy creativo._

_Sin mas dilacion __**¡QUE COMIENCE LA NARRACION!**_

**VS SKULLGREYMON**

Una vista al digimundo, eso era muy frecuente entre los niños elegidos. Desde que el escandalo de las semillas de oscuridad habia terminado volvia a ser un lugar muy bonito, perfecto para todo aquel que quisiera relajarse. Alli por donde se mirara habia algunos digimon riendo y jugando entre si, o solo durmiendo al aire libre. inclusive los mas grandes y destrucctivos, como tyranomon, eran amigables.

El problema estaba en los rincones donde nadie se asomaba a ver. Se habia reunido un grupo de 10 digimon, algunos humanoides, otros no tanto. Por aqui una señora de vestido rojo, por alla un lagarto. Todos reunidos ante un caldero.

-Entonces solo es cuestion de tiempo ¿verdad?- Pregunto la señora de rojo

-Si.- Respondio otra señora, esta vestida de negro.- Es inevitable, pero nosotros lo usaremos a nuestro favor.

-Esto causara un gran caos- Dijo un niño con alas de angel.- Y tambien liberara una gran energia. Nosotros seremos los unicos que aprovecharan dicha energia.

-¿Crees que funcione?- Pregunto un hombre con alas como las del chico, pero de color oscuro.- Jamas habia ocurrido antes. No hay garantias de que funcione.

-¿Acaso dudas de nosotros?- Dijo un hombre vestido de payaso. Tenia la mitad de la cara pintada de negro y la otra de blanco.

-Ya otros planes han fallado.

-¿Estas insinuando algo?

-En realidad pensaba en ella- Respondio el de alas negras mirando a la señora de rojo.

-Hey, yo estuve mas cerca que el payaso.

-No iniciemos una pelea.- Los apaciguo el niño angel.- Yo mismo rastree la energia. En realidad ha pasado antes, pero una intervencion lo detuvo antes de que el caos comenzara. La energia aparecio, pero duro tan poco que no se produjo suficiente. Esta vez nos aseguraremos de que nada interrumpa el ritual. Si sucede no es seguro cuanto tardara en volver, o si inclusive ocurrira de nuevo o no. Si el caos comienza, nada lo detendra hasta que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Entendido?

-¿Y como sabemos que no utilizaras esa energia para ti mismo?- Replico de nuevo el alas de cuervo.

-Sus prisiones estan enlazadas a la misma fuerza que la mia. Al deter la fuerza, todos seremos libres. Y ademas si yo me libero creo que tendre poder suficiente como para liberar a lo otros ¿Satisfecho?

Su interlocutor no parecia muy convencido, pero asintio. La dama de rojo hablo

-¿Cuanto falta para comenzar?

-Ya hemos comenzado. Solo hay que evitar las interrupciones. Si intentan detenernos desde el otro lado tendremos que detenerlos desde aqui. Si intentan detenernos desde este lado lo tendremos mas facil, especialmente siendo al menos 5 de nosotros somos capaces de pelear.

-Tu no eres uno de los 5 ¿Verdad?- Dijo el de la cara pintada

-Evidentemente no. Y tampoco tu. Pero las 2 señoras aqui presentes deberian ser suficientes como para detener a aquellos que te vencieron

-¡Oye! Me habran superado pero no por...

-No lo decia con intenciones provocativas. Pero cuando el plan comience tu deberias ser el primero de nosotros en recuperarte, y yo el ultimo. Volviendo al tema, he detectado la presencia de uno de los niños elegidos cerca.

-¿Por que no dijiste eso desde el principio?- Le recrimino la dama roja.

-Porque no ha dado muestras de tener un objetivo. Estoy seguro de que desconoce de lo que hablamos. Aun asi, hay que vigilarlo. Cuando la energia sea liberada sin interrupciones todos se daran cuenta, y el sera el primero en venir a molestar. Ya sabemos de lo que son capaces aun sin estar todos reunidos. En cuanto le energia se revele quedara vulnerable por un momento y podra ser detenida. Planeo una distraccion para que este ocupado hasta que el momento de vulnerabilidad termine. Ni siquiera los niños elegidos seran capaces de detener esto una vez que empiece en serio.

-¿Y el otro lado?- Pregunto el angel oscuro.

-Son demasiado debiles. Algunos tienen trucos molestos, pero jamas tendran oportunidad de detenernos. No seran un obstaculo.

-¿Y en donde esta ese niño elegido?

-A menos de medio kilometro de la energia. La energia esta a punto de revelarse. El caos esta a punto de desatarse. El chico esta en el sitio perfecto para la distraccion.

Mientras tanto en un campo floreado

Tai paseaba junto a agumon. Nunca se aburrian de aquel prado. Era cercano al lugar en el que se habian conocido. Estaba junto a un bosque, el sitio en el que Tai habia llegado al digimundo por primera vez. Mas alla habia un acantilado, en el que koromon se habia convertido en agumon por primera vez. Y debajo del acantilado una playa en la que a menudo jugaban. Ese sitio, el prado, les traia paz. Buenos recuerdos.

Habia pasado un mes desde la ultima gran aventura (las semillas de oscuridad) y hasta ese momento no a habido problemas. Los niños elegidos se reunian a menudo en el digimundo, aunque en esta ocacion Tai habia venido solo (con agumon, claro). Habia invitado a Matt, pero el estaba ocupado, asi que los alcanzaria mas tarde. Tai y agumon se toparon con un grupo de bakemon. Los bakemon rondaban el prado, en aquellos momentos habia mas que otras clases de digimon. Agumon se acerco a escuchar que decian.

-Esta pasando otra vez

-No hay que alarmarse. Recuerden que la ultima vez no paso nada.

-Para nosotros. Del otro lado se armo un gran escandalo. ¿Que pasaria si esta vez sucede de este lado?

-En el otro lado solucionaron sus problemas sin tener siquiera que recurrir a sus mejores guerreros. Si sucede aqui los niños elegidos lo solucionaran en cuanto empiece.

-No lo se. Muchos dicen que son debiles, pero existe la teoria de que son subestimados

-Por favor. Si bien hay como 50 que podrian oponerse, nosotros los superamos en numero. Y ¿Han oido hablar de unimon? Estoy seguro de que venceria a todos los de aquel otro mundo

-Quiza tengas razon. ¿Crees que el podria ayudarnos sin su amigo si eso llegara a pasar? -El bakemon que hizo eso señalo en direccion a Tai y agumon.

-Estaban escuchando a escondidas.- Recrimino otro bakemon.

-Lo sentimos.- Dijo Tai- ¿Podrian decirnos de que estaban hablando?

-Una extraña energia ha aparecido cerca. Creemos que podria ser peligrosa, pero no que sea problema para ti.

-Eso lo entendi, Pero ¿Que decian de otro lado?

-Es que hace tiempo paso lo mismo en...

Entonces no muy lejos destello una luz. Los presentes se voltearon alarmados.

-¡La energia!

-¡Nosotros nos encargamos!- Dijo Tai

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo uno de los bakemon. Todos huyeron.

Tai y agumon corrieron hacia el origen de la luz. El bosque al lado suyo.

-¿Deberia digievolucionar?

-Aun no, pero mantente preparado para eso. De momento no sabemos con que podemos encontrarnos.

Al llegar al bosque se encontraron con un grupo de digimon raros. Todos eran letras, y tenian un ojo cada una. Esas letras se movian sin orden aparente, alejandose cada vez mas de su origen. El famoso acantilado. Del risco brotaba la luz. La dichosa energia. A medida que las letras se dispersaban la luz cubria poco a poco mas terreno. Agumon ataco

-¡Llama bebe!

Agumon escupio una bola de fuego hacia un grupo de letras. Las letras se teletransportaron una corta distancia para esquivar. Agumon repitio el ataque, las letras repitieron su evasion. Dejaron de moverse al azar y empezaron a roderar a agumon.

-¿Ahora?- Pregunto agumon

-¡Ahora!- Dijo Tai

Agumon comenzo a brillar. Se volvio mas grande y le crecieron cuernos. Estaba digievolucionando a greymon. Pero antes de que la digievolucion terminara, se acercaron todavia mas letras. Casi todas las que estaban alli. La extraña energia todavia seguia a las letras. Al arremolinarse estas junto a greymon tambien lo hizo la energia. Greymon no termino su metamorfosis. siguio digievolucionando todavia mas. Cuando el brillo se apago Tai no podia creer lo que veia. Estaba ante skullgreymon.

Las letras se acercaron a la fuente de le enigmatica energia. Skullgreymon los siguio. Tai no sabia si skullgreymon era controlado por las letras o queria pelear contra ellas, aun asi lo siguio. No sabia que hacer. En las pocas ocaciones en las que agumon se habia convertido en skullgreymon este habia dejado de responder a la inteligencia para entrar en un frenesi destrucctivo. Tai no sabia que podria hacer para detenerlo.

Matt estaba por venir. Quiza lo mas prudente seria esperar a que garurumon detuviera al esqueleto, pero Tai se negaba a abandonar a su compañero. El digimon esqueleto se acercaba cada vez mas al risco. Al llegar el humano se que paralizado del asombro por un momento.

La energia tenia la forma de una esfera flotante junto al risco. Skullgreymon se acercaba cada vez mas. Las letras cercanas no parecian notar al digimon. Este se acercaba cada vez mas. Estaba a un paso. Entro a la energia. Tai por un momento se horrorizo, pero noto algo. Los datos que deberian explotar cuando un digimon muere, no explotaron. No habia sido destruido. Sin pensarlo mucho, Tai salto hacia la energia tambien. Mientras la energia lo tragaba fue capaz de escuchar algo

-¡Tai! ¡Ahi voy!

Era la voz de Matt. El ayudaria si lograba salir indeme de las letras flotantes. Pero Tai ya no podia volver, ya estaba dentro de la esfera. La energia lo absorbio. No podia ver nada, ni siquiera a la bestia que estaba buscando. Despues de unos segundos salio, aterrizando en un arbol.

Tai miro a su alrededor. Arboles, y a lo lejos otro barranco. Por un segundo penso que habia atravesado la energia. Luego noto algo un poco mas lejos. Edificios. Estaba en el mundo humano. Miro detras suyo. El portal seguia alli, perfectamente podria volver a hablar con Matt. Skullgreymon rugio y avanzo, aplastando los arboles en su camino. No habia tiempo para volver. Tai se bajo del arbol y volvio a su persecucion.

Despues de moverse por unos pocos minutos, se encontro con un humano. Eso no era bueno, si el niño no tenia un digimon para pelear probablemente moriria. Y solo los niños elegidos "principales" tenian digimon tan poderosos. Ese niño estaba en problemas.

Salio un digimon, increible. Tai no recordaba a ese digimon. Era un ave gigantesca de color negro con el pecho rojo. Esa ave lanzo un tornado contra skullgreymon, pero no le hizo nada. skullgreymon escupio fuego. El pajaro recibio de pleno el fuego y cayo inconciente al suelo. Fue bastante raro que no explotara en datos. Aunque, pensandolo mejor, probablemente eso no pasaba siempre fuera del digimundo. Skulgreymon ignoro al chico, cosa rara en el, y siguio adelante. Tai no tuvo tiempo de ayudar al pequeño.

El digimon avanzo. Tai esperaba que Matt no tardara en llegar, puesto que casi habian llegado a la parte edificada. Llegaron frente al acantildo. Tai se preguntaba si skullgreymon treparia o lo rodearia cuando vio algo. Habia un lobo en la punta del risco.

Aquel lobo era gris y negro. Estaba mirando desafiante a skullgreymon, el cual parecia... ¿Acaso estaba intimidado? El lobo no dejaba de mirar fijamente, como si estuviera peleando solo con la mirada. Desde atras del lobo se asomo alguien. Era una mujer alta, de pelo verde y vestido blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo. Sus manos estaban juntas en posicion de rezo. Se acerco al lobo sin ningun miedo. El lobo no aparto la mirada del digimon.

De repente algo con aspecto de ser un disco violeta se acerco volando a gran velocidad y golpeo a skullgreymon, resquebrajandole algunas costillas. El disco reboto, choco contra el risco y volvio a rebotar para golpear de nuevo al esqueleto. Alli donde choco contra el muro se produjo un hoyo. El disco golpeo a skullgreymon varias veces. Finalmente aterrizo junto a lobo. Alli rebelo su autentica forma. Era una especie de gato grande o trigre pequeño. Era de color blanco, pero su cabeza era violeta y tambien una especie de melena que tenia en el cuello. Esa forma solo estuvo visible por un segundo, puesto que despues dio otro salto. Durante el salto parecio intentar morder su cola, tambien violeta, y entonces comenzo a girar tan rapido que tomo ese aspecto de disco de hace segundos. Arremetio con toda su fuerza e impacto contra skullgreimon. Su impresionante fuerza quedo demostrada, le arranco un brazo.

El ahora manco skullgreymon intento golpear, pero algo se interpuso. Era una serpiente blanca, azul por la cola y con partes rojas en la cabeza. Esa serpiente flotaba como si estuviera nadando, evadiendo sin problemas los manotazos del esqueleto podrido. Entonces se agacho y movio las costillas. Estaba por lanzar su cañon. Disparo uno de sus dos misiles hacia el risco. Entonces la mujer se unio a la pelea. Alzo las manos y el misil de detuvo en seco. A ella se le veia el esfuerzo en le mirada. Con sus fuerzas fue capaz de devolver el proyectil hacia su lanzador. Ese misil impacto contra el otro que skullgreymon todavia conservaba dentro suyo. Ambos misiles explotaron, causandole a el mismo mucho mas daño del que debio haber causado a sus enemigos. Miro a la mujer que le devolvio el golpe, pero aparecio otro oponente. Desde el acantilado se elevo algo con forma de una esfera dedonda color blanco grisaceo. Esa cosa giro sobre si misma en el aire y de repente comenzo a llover. Esa esfera se volvio azul. Skullgreymon intento golpear con otra llamarada, pero entonces un disparo de agua muy potente lo detuvo. La lluvia potentaba el agua a la vez que apagaba el fuego. Como resultado el poderoso disparo acuatico vencio al fuego. El disparo siguio derecho y le atravezo el craneo al digimon esqueleto.

Los restos destrozados de skullgreymon cayeron inertes al suelo. No tuvo oportunidad contra un equipo tan bien coordinado. Tai se acerco a los huesos. en el digimundo skuulgreymon se habria convertido en agumon otra vez, pero en ese mundo... Levanto la mirada. El que habia lanzado el agua era una especie de lagarto azul gigante. Entonces un joven aparecio junto al lagarto. Eso sorprendio a Tai, no esperaba que hubiera alguien observando. El joven vestia de rojo, tenia un gorro blanco y una gafas como de mujer. Se acerco sin ningun miedo al lagarto y le rasco la cabeza. Los demas participantes de la breve batalla tambien se acercaron al chico. Era dificil ver con la lluvia, pero Tai juraria que sonreian. El joven del barranco miro a lo que parecian ser sus compañeros y dijo algo

-Muy bien hecho, Zuzu. Era obvio que lo apagarias, pero no esperaba que lo destrozaras asi. Sigue asi de fuerte. asi se hace, ruru. ya se que necesitaste mucha paz mental, pero aun asi fue toda una proeza psiquica. Popo, me sorprendiste gratamente. No habia ni una sola nube y aun asi creaste una poderosa lluvia. Te superaste a ti mismo. Mimi, grandiosos reflejos. Te esmeraste en las practicas. Nana, has hecho un maravilloso trabajo con todos los maliciosos. No todos podrian haber logrado eso. Y Coco, simplemente estuviste sensacional con tanto doble filo. Nuestro truco de los giros ya es casi perfecto. Todos ustedes son el mejor equipo que un coordinador podria desear.

-¡Tu!- Exclamo Tai, llamando la atencion del joven de rojo.- ¿Como te llamas y como has consegido a un equipo capaz de vencer a skullgreymon?

La lluvia se termino casi tan repentinamente como aparecio. El joven de rojo se volteo hacia la mujer. Entonces un destello los envolvio a los 7 y los teletransporto junto a Tai, el cual dio un saltito hacia atras. El de rojo respondio:

-Soy Ruby, el Pokedex Holder coordinador.

_¿que les parece? quiero dejar en claro que esta historia tendra muchos, muchos, muuuchooos capitulos. quiero hacer algo insuperable, quedare marcado como el que hizo el mejor fanfic de pokemon vs digimon de la historia. y descuiden, tai no sera el unico. todos sus compañeros tendran participacion en capitulos futuros_

_intentare subir un capitulo cada martes, pero quiza me retrace (espero que no, pero es una posibilidad)_

_por ultimo quisiera añadir que esto no fue tan violento, mas adelante habra batallas entre pokemon y digimon mucho mas fuertes. si no creen poder soportarlo... no es muy recomendable seguir leyendo esto_

_bueno, que la pasen bien_

_chao_


	2. Vs Demidevimon

VS. DEMIDEVIMON

-¿Que es un Pokedex Holder?

-Antes quiero saber yo algo. Tu estabas siguiendo a esta cosa ¿Sabes de donde salio?- Pregunto Ruby, mirando el gigantesco monton de huesos despedazados.

-Es algo dificil de explicar.- Respondio Tai mirando el mismo monton de huesos, pero con tristeza. Todavia no se convirtieron en agumon. Al parecer fuera del digimundo los digimon derrotados...

-Intentalo.- Insistio Ruby, sin darse cuenta del estado de animo de su interlocutor.

-El es...- Tai respiro profundamente antes de continuar.- o era... Agumon, mi gran amigo.

-Espera.- De pronto Ruby se asusto- ¿¡Eres su entrenador!?

-¿Entrenador?- Tai lo penso un poco.- Creo que si, aunque habitualmente entrenaba por si mismo.- A Tai le empezaban a brotar lagrimas

-Cuanto lo siento, crei que era salvaje.

-Se salio de control, se volvio indomable, lo comprendo. Aun cuando me gustaria que el siguiera con nosotros, entiendo que no tuviste otra opcion.

Eso decia tai, pero por dentro odiaba a aquel chico que habia matado a su querido compañero. Sabia que no podia echarle la culpa, pero aun asi sintio un desprecio hacia el.

-¿Es intercambiado?- Quizo saber Ruby

-¿De que hablas?

-Es que aveces los pokemon intercambiados no obedecen a sus entrenadores.

Tai no entendio lo que aquel chico decia. Antes de tener tiempo de preguntar, escucho un ruido acercandose. Tai, Ruby y los pokemon de este ultimo miraron fijamente la direccion en la que se originaba el ruido. De entre los arboles salio un gran lobo azul llevando a cuestas a un chico rubio. Era matt montado encima de garurumon. Ruby se sorprendio al ver esa criatura.

-Jamas vi algo asi ¿Como se llama?

Matt miro a Ruby por unos segundos. Luego miro a sus pokemon, fijando la mirada en uno a la vez. Despues pregunto a su amigo:

-¿Donde esta skullgreymon?

Tai miro al suelo y señalo los restos del digimon. Matt abrio los ojos asombrado. Volvio a mirar a Ruby.

-¿Los digimon de este chico lo vencieron?

-Y sin mucha dificultad.- Comento Tai.

-¿Mis digimon?- Pregunto Ruby, confuso.

-O, cierto. Imagino que solo uno de ellos es tuyo.- Dijo Matt.- ¿Donde estan los compañeros de los demas?

-¿De que estan hablando? Son todos mios.

Tanto matt como tai se quedaron impactados ante la revelacion

-¿¡Tienes 6 digimon para ti!?- Preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-En primera no se de que se asombran. Todos los entrenadores que conosco tienen derecho a 6 integrantes en su equipo, no se por que ustedes no. En segundo ¿Por que siguen llamandolos...?

-Yo jamas he conocido a un humano que tenga a mas de un compañero. ¿Cuantos entrenadores conoces?

Ruby se lo penzo un poco. empezo a murmurar:

-Somos 13 Pokedex Holders, 32 lideres de gimnacio, 5...

-¿Que estas murmurando?- Pregunto Matt, deteniendo a Ruby

-Estoy contando los entrenadores que conosco.

-¿50? Estoy preguntando por los que tienen 6

-Existen cientos, yo estoy tratando de recordar los que conosco en persona

-¿Cientos? Estas mintiendo. No existen tantos niños elegidos.

-No miento y no se que son niños elegidos.- Replico Ruby, ya molesto con el rubio

-Todavia no me has dicho que son Pokedex Holders- Intervino Tai.

-¡Es que el no ha parado de hacerme preguntas! Y ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre

-Matt.- Respondio el aludido

-Ruby.- Respondio el Pokedex Holder.

-Pues bien, ruby.- Continuo Matt- ¿Que es un Pokedex Holder?

Ruby respiro profundamente antes de contestar.

-Los Pokedex Holders son los usuarios de la pokedex. La pokedex es una enciclopedia de alta tecnologia hecha para ayudar a los en trenadores en sus viajes y misiones. Y los unicos autorizados a usarla son un selecto grupo de entrenadores con habilidades muy por encima del promedio. Esos entrenadores son llamados Pokedex Holders.

Matt y Tai meditaron esas palabras unos momentos. Fue Tai quien hizo la siguiente pregunta:

-Y tu eres uno de esos entrenadores por encima del promedio ¿Verdad?

Ruby asintio.

-Si. Cada pokedex holder tiene una habilidad unica. Yo soy el pokedex holder coordinador. Tengo la capacidad de darles ordenes especificas a mis pokemon con solo darles ligeras instrucciones. Con mi tono de voz, la velocidad de mis palabras, la emocion que imprima en ellas, doy ordenes mucho mas detalladas de lo que parecen.

Tai estaba tan impresionado que se olvido del enojo.

-Vaya, esa habilidad parece muy util. No me asombra que seas parte de una especie de grupo elite.

-¿Que son pokemon?- Pregunto Matt.

-¿De que estas hablando? Ahora yo creo que tu mientes.

-Define la palabra, por favor.- Insistio Matt

-Ya enserio, no sigan con esta mentira. Se vuelve molesto

-Ya en serio, dinos que es un pokemon

-¡Por favor! ¿Como llamas a esa cosa? Grito Ruby señalando a garurumon

-Es garurumon ¿tiene algo que ver?

-No su nombre ni su raza. QUE ES

-Un digimon, naturalmente.

La confusion de Ruby reemplazo su enojo.

-¿Digimon? Ustedes ya han dicho eso antes, pero todavia no se que significa.

Los 3 se quedaron callados un momento. Era evidente que habia informacion faltante de ambas partes

-Bueno, deberiamos orgenizarnos mejor.- Sugirio Ruby.- ¿De donde vienen ustedes?

-Del digimundo.- Respondio Tai

-Yo vengo del digimundo.- Dijo garurumon.- El pregunta por el origen de ustedes

Ruby solto un grito y dio un pequeño salto hacia atras.

-¿¡HABLA!?

-Por supuesto.- Respondio Tai, sin entender la reaccion.- ¿Acaso los tuyos no?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es inaudito escuchar hablar a un pokemon o lo que sea eso!

-Es un digimon.- Dijo Matt sin alterar la voz.- Y, a juzgar por lo que estoy escuchando, parece que los digimon hablan y los pokemon no ¿correcto?

Ruby se forzo a calmarse

-De acuerdo, creo que entiendo. Aqui hay pokemon mudos y de donde ustedes vienen hay digimon parlantes.

Matt y Tai asintieron.

-Lo que me regresa a mi pregunta.- Prosiguio Ruby.- ¿De donde vienen?

-De Japon.- Respondio Tai.

-No conosco esa region ¿donde queda?

-Para responderte debemos saber en donde estamos.- Dijo Matt.

-En la region de... un momento ¿Como llegaron aqui sin saber que region es?

-Puede que no nos creas,- Respondio Tai.- Pero llegamos aqui atravezando un portal.

Para sorpresa de Matt y Tai, Ruby asintio, en lugar de decir que era mentira o algo asi.

-Muy pocas cosas me sorprenden. He contemplado como mis compañeros regresaban de la muerte, o... de algo muy parecido a la muerte.

-Nosotros tambien. Mas tarde deberiamos hablar de nuestras experiencias. Pero ahora ¿Quieres que te llevemos hacia el portal?

-Si. ¿Queda lejos?

-No mucho. Solo sigue el rastro de destruccion.- Contesto Tai señalando los arboles despedazados.

Ruby devolvio a sus pokemon a las pokeballs. El, Matt y garurumon marcharon por el sendero del que vino skullgreymon, pero Tai se movio en otra direccion. Se diriguio a los restos del digimon muerto. Se agacho y recogio un trozo de hueso.

-¿Que haces?- Quizo saber Ruby.

-Tomo una muestra. Quiza sirva para resucitarlo. Y si no, al menos sera un recuerdo.

-¿Crees que podras traerlo de vuelta?

-Tu mismo has dicho que tus compañeros revivieron. Y yo he pasado por experiencias similares. No seria la primera vez que regrese. Es bastante probable que el daño sea reversible.

-Mis compañeros resucitaron utilizando una oportunidad que solo aparece cada 1000 años. Y no es una expresion.

-Debemos irnos.- Intervino Matt.

El grupo comenzo su marcha entre los arboles aplastados. Durante el camino Ruby hablo con garurumon.

-Y... ¿Cuando te capturo Matt?

-¿Capturarme?- Ruby temblo un poco ante la imponente voz del digimon.

-¿Cuando decidiste ir con el, te regalaron, te pidio ir con tigo o como te uniste a su equipo?

-Nosotros estabamos destinados a encontrarnos. Un amigo llamado Gennai me reunio con otros digimon y nos dio la mision de proteger a los niños elegidos. Matt es uno de ellos. Sencillamente espere hasta encontrarme con el y desde ese momento permaneci junto a el todo el tiempo posible.

-Todavia no me acostumbro a escucharte hablar.- Dijo Rubi como para si mismo. Despues se espabilo y dijo algo diferente.- Ese tal Gennai... ¿desde donde los reunio y como conocia a esos que se llaman niños elegidos?

-Gennai nos junto desde que eramos digihuevos

-DDesde que eran huevos, eh

-Digihuevos.

-¿El prefijo digi hace la diferencia?

-Esta digihuevo, digimon, digimundo y digievolucion. Todo eso comienza en digi

-Un poco redundante ¿No crees?

-No tardas en acostumbrarte. Con respecto a la otra pregunta, habia una profecia que trataba sobre los niños elegidos que salvarian el digimundo. Gennai nos preparo para cuidar de los niños de la profecia, ahora ya casi adultos.

-Profecia...

-Mira.- Interrumpio Matt.

Habian llegado. Un portal de energia se elebava por encimade ellos. de mas estaba aclarar que era el mismo que habian usado Tai, skullgreymon, Matt y garurumon para llegar a ese mundo. Al rededor del portal seguian habiendo letras con ojos. Ruby las escaneo con su pokedex.

-Unown. Un pokemon misterioso. Se cree que dieron origen a la escritura. Se reunen en grandes grupos en ruinas. Todavia se desconoce mucho acerca de estos pokemon.- Recito el aparato

-Eso es la pokedex que mencionaste ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Matt

-Correcto. Normalmente tambien me informa de las tecnicas del pokemon y de su habitad, pero no parece funcionar con los unown. Solo dice: Habitad "raro" - Tecnicas "poder oculto" - Altura "medio metro" - Peso "5 kilos". Si fuera otro pokemon seria mas detallado.

-¿La pokedex sabe su peso con solo escanearlo?

-No, es que los datos ya estan dentro de la pokedex. Quienes reunen los datos son los profesores pokemon y los pokedex holders. En especial una llamada crystal, la capturadora. Si encuentran un nuevo especimen, le piden que lo capture para poder examinarlo y añadir su informacion a la pokedex. No obstante, los profesores tambien pueden buscar informacion por si mismos.

Los 4 presentes miraron fijamente la energia.

-Entonces ¿Los unown crearon este portal?

-Eso parece.- Respondio Tai.- Solo hay que tocar y apareces en el otro lado ¿Quieres ir al digimundo?

-No aun. Llamare a los demas.

-¿Los otros pokedex holders?

-Correcto. Yy tambien al lider de los pokedex holders.- Una vez dicho esto ruby saco un aparato de un bolsillo del pantalon. Su pokenavegador.- Ahora que lo pienso, nosotros tambien usamos mucho el prefijo poke.- Luego de eso busco en la agenda y espero a que atienda.

-Soy el profesor Oak, ¿Quien llama?

-Soy Ruby

-Oh, el coordinador. ¿Por que me llamaste?

-Encontre unos unown muy peculiares

-¿Colaboraras con la investigacion? Estupendo. ¿Que tienen de especial?

-Han formado una especie de portal. Unos chicos de otra region han llegado hasta aqui atravez de el.

-¿¡Los unown han conectado 2 regiones!? ¡Eso no tiene predentes! Muchas gracias por avisarme ¿Que regiones han conectado?

-Una de las regiones es nueva, al menos para mi. Se llama digimundo.

-Esa region no figura en la lista. ¿Po...?

-Haaa

El pokenav de Ruby cayo al suelo. Elo habia soltado del susto. Algo habia salido del portal.

Una bandada de aproximadmente 30 murcielagos habia escapado. La palabra murcielago no bastaba para describir a esas criaturas. Eran esferas aladas de menos de medio metro de diametro. Parecian tener un traje azul encima suyo. Esos torsos parecian mas sus cabezas, pues tenia dos ojos y una boca. Sus alas eran tan raidas que era asombroso que sirvan para volar.

Ruby escaneo con la pokedex. Sus luces se prendieron, pero no aparecio nada en la pantalla.

-¡La pokedex no funciona con esas cosas!- Aviso Ruby

-Entonces todavia no los han investigado- Razono Matt

-Se llaman demidevimon- Aclaro Tai

Esos murcielagos, demidevimons, se elevaron y dispararon jeringas. Todos se apartaron para eludirlas.

-¡Hagan lo que hagan no dejen que esos dardos les piquen!- Alerto Tai.

Garurumon dio un salto y escupio una energia azul. La energia envolvio a unos 7 demidevimon. Estos explotaron en datos.

-Ruby, ayudalo a detenerlos.- Solicito Matt.

-Un momento.- Intervino Tai.- ¿Por que skullgreymon no se convirtio en datos como ellos?

-¿De que estan hablando?- Pregunto Ruby mientras liberaba a Popo, su castform, y a Ruru, su gardevoir.

Popo escupio fuego. La llamarada cubrio a 1 demidevimon. Ruru lanzo varios psicorrayos. Los demidevimons esquivaron algunos, pero 5 cayeron ante el poder psiquico.

Garurumon se comio a otro demidevimon. Logicamente este desaparecio antes de que el digimon lobo tragara. Unos demidevimons se acercaron por detras y lanzaron sus dardos.

-¡Detras de ti!

El grito de Matt en vano fue. Garurumon ni siquiera noto los proyectiles. Estos lo habrian matado de no ser porque se estrellaron contra una pared formada de energia psiquica. Garurumon volteo y se encontro con Ruru. Gardevoir le habia salvado la vida.

Mientras tanto Popo seguia moviendose de un lado a otro, escupiendo llamaradas a todo demidevimon que volara demasiado cerca del suelo. Cuatro, cinco, hasta seis llamaradas. Garurumon elimino a otros 2 con sus garras. Popo lanzo un viento frio contra sus oponentes. Esto no los vencio, pero los lanzo volando hacia Ruru, la cual los recibio con psiquico. No tardaron en eliminar a todos sus enemigos.

Mientras el Pokedex Holder unia fuerzas con el niño elegido, el grupo de 10 digimons seguia observando. El alas de cuervo fue el primero en hablar, dirigiendose al alas de angel.

-"Son demasiado debiles, no seran un obstaculo"

-Admito que he subestimado un poco a estos adversarios- Contesto el niño alado con algo de molestia- Pero no me retracto. Siguen sin ser lo bastante poderosos como para oponersenos.

-Skullgreymon era bastante rudo, pero ese chico no tuvo problemas en eliminarlo.- Comento la dama de rojo.

-Puedo asegurar que su forma oscura no es tan fuerte como su forma pura.- Comento el payaso.

-Sabemos que murio sin demostrar todo su poder.- Contesto la mujer.- Si hubiera estado en su forma mas fuerte ese chico afeminado jamas habria tenido ni la menor oportunidad de detenerlo.

-¿Afeminado?.- Inquirio el de la cara pintada. Solto una risita antes de continuar con la siguiente pregunta.- ¿En que te basas para decir eso?

-Me basta con ver su ropa y su forma de hablar para...

-Nos estamos desviando del tema.- Interrumpio el de alas negras

-El punto es que uno de los enemigos considerados debiles acaba de vencer a uno de los enemigos considerados fuertes.

-Pues que se maten entre ellos.- Sugirio la mujer vestida de negro

El niño alado lo medito un poco.

-En realidad no es mala idea. Los niños elegidos pueden ser una amenaza, pero esos... Pokedex Holders... podrian ser de ayuda para frenarlos. Uno de nosotros debe ir alli a espiar. Yo les dare ordenes desde aqui. Si todo sale bien, solo tendremos que esperar y disfrutar como los niños elegidos son reducidos lentamente. Para cuando eso termine, ya deberia estar reunida suficiente energia como para que el plan sea completado, otorgandonos una inminente victoria.

-Todo bien.- Dijo el hombre alado al niño alado.- Ahora la pregunta ¿Quien de nosotros sera?

Todos los presentes, incluso los que todavia no soltaron ni una palabra, miraron al que formulo la pregunta.

-Esta bien, ire yo.- Se resigno

-Alegrate de que tienes las alas.- Dijo la mujer de negro. El aludido toco una de sus plumas.

-Mis alas... las consegui al digievolucionar. Despues de que sellaran mis poderes regrese a mi forma anterior, pero conserve las alas. Todavia no entiendo como.

-Dentro de poco podras volver a tu forma final. Solo vey sigue a esos humanos.- Dijo el niño de alas blancas al hombre de alas negras. Este asintio.- Contamos contigo, Beelzemon.

Despues de detener a los invasores se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Luego Matt dijo:

-Gracias por proteger a garurumon

Ruby sonrio

-No fue nada. Tengo entrenamiento en batallas con un compañero, cubrirse las espaldas es fundamental en el trabajo en equipo.

Despues de eso Ruby recogio su pokenav del suelo, le sacudio la tierra de encima, y retomo su llamada.

-Lamento eso, profesor. Una manada de pokemon salio del portal. Bueno, no eran...

-¡Ruby! ¡En el momento en que te ausentaste recibi llamadas de los demas! ¡Lo que encontraste esta pasando en otras regiones! ¡He recibido llamadas de Blue, Siver, Crystal, Shappire y muchas otras personas! ¡Todos estan reportando portales con unown y ataques de pokemon no registrados en la pokedex!

Ruby apreto el pokenav con fuerza. Aquello no podia ser bueno, a pesar de lo que digan Tai y Matt

-¡He informado de esto a los otros profesores! ¡Le solicitaremos a los lideres de gimnacio que vigilen los portales y detengan todo lo que salga de ellos! ¡Los profesores y los Pokedex Holders nos reuniremos en el laboratorio del profesor Elm, como lo sugirio el profesor Serbal! ¡Alli discutiremos detenidamente como detener a estos extraños poke...!

-Digimon.- Lo interrumpio Ruby

-¿Que?

-Esos monstruos que salen de los portales no son pokemon, son digimon.

Tai y Matt escucharon detenidamente las proximas palabras que Ruby dijo.

-Los digimon invaden el mundo de los pokemon.

¿Les gusto el capitulo? Antes que nada aclarare algo. La mayoria de los autores sube sus capitulos por las mañanas. Pero yo estoy algo atareado, asi que los subo por la.. ¿Tarde? No, despues ¿Noche? No, mas temprano ¿Prenoche? digamos que prenoche. El punto es que subo los capitulos por las tardes-noches. Bueno, no tengo nada mas que aclarar. nos vemos el martes. Chao

vaya. Siento que falta algo. Y no es un chiste. En fin.

Chao


	3. VS GORILLAMON

_capitulo nuevo. primero que nada me disculpare por la tardanza (no pregunten ni comenten al respecto, por favor. estoy bastante avergonzado) pero ni crean que abandonare este fanfic. aun si mis retrazos hacen que mu tarde años en terminar, seguire hasta el fin. he aqui un capitulo algo largo para compensar mi demora. espero que sea de su agrado._

VS. GORILLAMON

El barco del Señor Babor desembarco en pueblo primavera. A lo lejos se divisaba una enorme bola azul oscuro acercandose. era Shappire y walo, el wailmer. shappire habia liberado a Walo, pero el pokemon se habia encariñado con ella y acudia cada vez que su ex dueña le solicitaba un transporte maritimo. El wailmer se acerco rapidamente. Ruby y Shappire descendieron de sus respectivoas medios de transporte.

Shappire por lo general habria saludado con una sonrisa, pero ese era un momento muy serio.

-Hola Ruby.

-Hola

-¿Es cierto que tu fuiste el primero en cono...?

Shappire detuvo su pregunta al ver como 2 chicos y un "mon" bajaban del barco. Los 2 pasajeros que Ruby acababa de conocer.

-Hola.- Saludo el rubio.- Yo soy Matt y mi amigo se llama Tai.

-Hola.- Dijo Tai distraido. Apretaba fuertemente algo que tenia en su mano.

-Bienvenidos.- Saludo Sappire, alegrandose un poco y rompiendo la tencion.- Mi nombre es Shappire y soy la Pokedex Holder guerrera. Bienvenidos a la region de Jotho.

Matt se bajo del barco seguido por Tai, pero este ultimo no parecia mirar el camino. Caminaba casi automaticamente.

-Gracias por el saludo.- Dijo Matt.- ¿Aqui es la reunion de la que nos hablo Ruby? No veo a mucha gente por aqui.

-No te preocupes, el laboratorio esta cerca. Pero creo que somos los ultimos en llegar.- Shappire miro al aire y conto con los dedos.- 5 Pokedex Holders viven por aqui, 3 tienen acceso a un avion, y otros 4 viven mas cerca de aqui que nosotros... Creo que era asi.

Ruby abrio la boca para decir algo, pero fue cortado por otra pregunta de Matt.

-¿Y los profesores? Ruby dijo que habria unos cientificos.

-¿Acaso Ruby no les dijo nada?

-Ya nos hablo de sus compañeros. Ahora sabemos un poco de ti. Sabemos que, aunque sin llegar al nivel de un pokemon, eres muy fuerte para ser humana, y por eso te envian a misiones con riesgo de que el entrenador sea golpeado. Porque tu lo soportarias mejor que los demas. Dijo que levantabas como cinco veces tu propio peso, pero seguramante exageraba.

Shappire se sintio alagada. Al menos hasta la ultima parte.

-¿Exagerar?

-Las personas mas fuertes levantan hasta el doble de su peso, pero es imposible levantar 5 veces el propio peso. Y ademas- Matt miro a Shappire de ariba a abajo.- Tu no pareces tener la complexion para levantar ni el doble. Le creo a Ruby cuando dice que eres aguil e instintiva, pero no en tu fuerza.

Shappire ya estaba enojada. Garurumon noto que Ruby dio un paso hacia atras.

-¿Dudas de mi fuerza? ¿Quieres una saber que tan fuerte puedo ser?

-No pareces muy fuerte ¿Los pokemon te dieron superfuerza o algo asi?

-¡Nada de superpoderes! ¡Mi fuerza es obtenida por medio de ejercicio y nada mas!

-Entonces no debes de ser mas fuerte que una colegiala comun.

-¡TU NO SABES...!

-¡Chico cursi! ¡Chica salvaje!

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia el origen de la voz. Un chico de camisa roja, pantalon negro y pelo azabache se acerco en un monopatin.

-Hola, Gold.- Ruby se acerco a su compañero, alegre de que haya detenido la discusion, aun si este no se dio cuenta.- ¿Llegamos muy tarde?

-Blue acaba de llegar junto con Green. Red y Yellow habian llegado un poco antes. Yo llevo esperando todo el dia... ¿¡QUE ES ESO!?- Gold acababa de notar a garurumon.

-Te lo explicaremos mas tarde.- dijo Ruby.- Mejor nos vamos, no quiero hacer esperar a los profesores.

Ruby apuro sus compañeros para que avansaran, por temor a que haya una pelea si quedaban rezagados. En un momento de crisis ponerse a pelear con los compañeros no podia ser bueno. Detras de ellos Walo y el barco ya se marchaban.

El grupo avanzo por unos minutos, encabezado por gold. Shappire no aparto su iracunda mirada de Matt. Este o no se dio cuenta o decidio ignorarla. Ruby seguia a Gold de cerca, pero no dejo de mirar a Shappire por encima del hombro. Garurumon se mantuvo alerta todo el camino. Tai por su parte solo siguio a sus compañeros sin decir una sola palabra. Solo miro su puño.

En un momento del trayecto abrio la mano. Tenia en su palma un hueso de skullgreymon. En especifico la punta de una costilla. Tai se habia pasado todo el viaje en barco pensando alguna forma para resucitar a agumon, pero no se le ocurrio nada. Recordo cuando habia resucitado en el combate contra apocalimon, pero no veia como podria repetir esa proeza. Quiza... Quiza el daño causado por Ruby si sea, despues de todo, irreversible.

No tardaron en llegar al laboratorio del profesor Elm.

-Mejor te quedas afuera un poco.- Sugirio Ruby a Garurumon. El digimon asintio.

Ruby toco la puerta, pero antes de que alguien llegara a responder Gold aparto a Ruby de un empujon y abrio la puerta.

-¡Ya encontre a los de Hoen!

Los 15 presentes miraron a los recien llegados, pero no prestaron mucha atencion a los Pokedex Holders de Hoen. Se concentraron mas en los que hiban detras de ellos.

-¿Esos son los chicos de los que me hablaste?- Pregunto el profesor Oak.

Ruby asintio con la cabeza. Gold miro al profesor sin entender lo que pasaba. Luego miro hacia atras y abrio los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Quienes son ellos y que hacen aqui?

Todas las miradas se desviaron hacia Gold.

-¿Acabas de darte cuanto de ellos?- Pregunto Ruby llevandose una mano a la frente.- ¿Como es posible?

-¡Yo solo fui para encontrarme con ustedes, no con ellos!

-Nos viste en esa pequeña costa.- Le recordo Matt.

-Pense que eran gente comun que pasaba por alli.

-Te dije que Ruby habia encontrado chicos de la nueva region.- Dijo el profesor Oak.

-No dijeron que los traeria.

-Es una cosa facil de adivinar.- Comento Shappire.

-Pues no tanto como pensaban.

-Estuvieron con nosotros todo el camino.

-Pues no eran faciles de notar.

-¡Basta ya!- Los detuvo el profesor Serbal antes de que la discucion se prolongara mas.- Muy bien. Ahora quiero que ustedes dos me digan sus nombres.

-Matt.- Dijo el rubio.

-Tai.- Dijo su amigo, sin dejar de mirar su mano.

-Bueno, ya que estamos con las presentaciones, soy la profesora Encina, encantada.

-Soy Elm

-Oak

-Abedul

-Soy el profesor Serbal

-Ruby me ha hablado de los Pokedex Holders en el camino hacia aqui. Pero el unico al que puedo reconocer es a Gold, el criador. Combina perectamente con la descripcion que recibi.

Gold parecia alagado, pero algunos de los presentes soltaron risillas

-Dejame que te los presente.- Dijo Ruby, puesto que Shappire aun estaba enfurruñada.- El es Red, el luchador.

Ruby señalo a un chico de gorra y ojos rojos(Con la gorra al reves). Su abrigo abierto tambien era rojo, salvo por las mangas cortas, de color blanco. Su pantalon era azul y la camisa que se veia debajo del abrigo era negra, como su cabello. El chico dedico una gran sonrisa a los invitados y saludo con una mano.

-El es Green, el entrenador.

Señalo a un chico de camisa manga corta negra y pantalon deportivo gris. Tenia un colgante en forma de moneda. Su cabello marron esta alborotado. ese chico no sonrio y mantuvo sus ojos verdes fijos en Matt. Red le puso una mano en el hombro, Green miro a red un segundo y despues miro a Matt para decir:

-Hola

-Ella es Blue, la evolucionadora.- Continuo Ruby.

Señalo a una chica con blusa azul, falda roja y un bolso del hombro. Tenia un bombin blanco con un simbolo en rojo. Una linea curva que parecia ser medio circulo. Detras del gorro caia en cascada cabello castaño que le llagaba casi a la esquina. La ojiazul les saludo con una mano como Red.

-Ella es Yellow, la sanadora.

Apunto en direccion a una joven rubia, con su largo cabello descendiendo en una coleta que casi tocaba su cinturon. Llevaba un sweter negro debajo de una especie de vestido naranja amarillento. El vestido tenia una especie de costura en el pecho, como si hubiera sido una camisa abierta pero lo hubieran zurcido. Tenia un cinturon por encima. Debajo de la cintura el vestido tenia dos rajas para las piernas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por un pantalon casi identico al sweter. La chica tambien les dedico una sonrisa.

-El es, como Matt adivino, Gold, el criador.

El ya nombrado chico con pantalon negro y camisa roja saludo con la mano. De su gorra amarilla al reves con googles encima sobresalia un gran mechon de cabello oscuro. En su camisa se veia la correa negra de su mochila gris, colgada del hombro como Blue. El chico tenia un palo de billar en la mano. Ni Matt ni Tai supieron de donde lo saco, o si lo tenia cuando los fue a buscar.

-El es Silver, el intercambiador.

El aludido los miro. Era un joven de cabello rojo con un flequillo que casi le tapaba un ojo. Tenia guantes negros y una chaqueta negra con detalles en rojo. Su pantalon era de color grisaceo, como sus ojos, los cuales miraban fijamente a los invitados. Silver, como green, no sonrio.

-Ella es Crystal, la capturadora.

Gold fingio toser, pero claramente se escucho que dijo:

-Chica super seria.

Crystal era una joven de cabello negro largo sujeto en dos coletas a los lados de la cabeza. Esas coletas eran curiosas, descendian un poco y despues se alzaban hacia arriba. Tenia shorts amarrillos y una blusa roja. En su espalda cargaba una mochila. En sus orejas tenia pendientes de estrellas. Su sonrisa rebosaba amabilidad.

-A mi ya me conocen, Ruby el coordinador.-

-Chico cursi.- Volvio a "toser" Gold.

Ruby tenia pantalon negro. Su camisa tenia la parte frontal y la espalda en rojo, pero los costados y la manga corta en negro. Llevaba puestas unas gafas ovaladas que le daban un aspecto algo femenino. En sus manos llevaba guantes rojos con el dorso blanco. Tenia una banda roja en la frente con un simbolo similar al del gorro de Blue, pero era la mitad inferior de un circulo y en blanco sobre rojo (El de blue es rojo sobre blanco). Arriba de la banda su cabello era blanco, por debajo era negro. Tenia el pelo pintado. El se llevo una mano al pecho y se inclino en una reverencia. Se volvio a enderezar antes de continuar.

-Tambien conocen a Shapppire, la guerrera.

-Chica salvaje.- Tosio Gold.

Shappire se acerco y extendio una mano. Tenia ropa de color azul. En su cintura tenia la correa de una riñonera a modo de cinturon, haciendo algo dificil saber si tenia blusa y minifalda o vestido corto. Encima de su cabello, el cual le llegaba a los hombros, tenia una pañoleta azul con marcas blancas. Llevaba guantes blancos con los dedos negros. Matt acepto el apreton.

-Ese de alli es Emerald, el apaciguador.

-Chico raro.

No era dificil darse cuenta de porque Gold llamo a Emerald chico raro. Lo mas llamativo de el era la esmeralda en su frente, de unos 3 centimetros, en forma de rombo y tan verde como sus ojos. Otra cosa que saltaba a la vista era su cabello. Su gran peinado con forma de luna nueva o croasaunt (Con las puntas hacia arriba). Su camisa y pantalon eran de mangas largas y amplias. El pantalon se arrastraba un poco en el suelo, la manga de la camisa quedaba colgando. Tanto sus manos como sus pies estaban ocultos bajo la ropa. Tenia un cinturon negro grueso con una peculiar hebilla romboica por encima de la camisa. Su camisa era verde y la zona al rededor de su cuello era roja. Les saludo con la mano y por unos segundos se pudo apreciar que tenia un guante blanco.

-Por alla esta Pearl, el observador.

-Chi...

-¡YA CALLATE!- Exploto Ruby.

Pearl llevaba puesto una camisa manga corta de franjas blancas y naranjas. Tenia una bufanda verde al rededor de su cuello y su cabello era rubio con una parte alzada a cada lado de la cabeza, como cuernos. El peinado se parecia un poco al de Emerald, pero ni de lejos tan exentrico. Pearl miraba a Ruby, asombrado por el subito arrebato de ira.

-Calmate, no es para tanto.

Ruby respiro profundamente.

-Si, supongo que tienes razon. Continuando con las presentaciones, el de alli es Diamond...

-Chico...

-¡Ni siquiera termine de presentarlo!- Gold retrocedio ante el grito de Ruby.

Diamond tenia una camisa negra y bufanda roja. Su cabello negro estaba tapado por una boina roja, la cual tenia en azul aquel simbolo que tanto abundaba en ese mundo. Dos lineas gruesas en semicirculo rodeando un gran punto. Su camisa era gris en el medio del pecho (No por la espalda) y era de cortas mangas blancas. Diamond comia una bola de arroz sin prestarle mucha atencion a los gritos. Tenia una gran sonrisa.

-Y la dama de alli es la señorita Platina.

Despues de decir esto Ruby miro intensamente a Gold. la mirada era tan penetrante que consiguio callarlo.

Platina tenia puesto un vestido corto negro sin mangas, con la falda rosa y una parte blanca en el pecho. Tenia una bufanda rosa. Su cabello negro tenia dos broches amarillos y un gorro blanco con el mismo simbolo que la boina de Diamond, pero en rosa. Ella sonrio ligeramente y realizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ahora que ya terminamos con esto- Continuo el profesor Serbal.- Hablemos del proposito por el que fuimos convocados a esta reunion. La amenaza de los nuevos pokemon.

-Se llaman digimon.- Dijo Ruby.

-Digimon.- Serbal estaba un poco molesto por la interrupcion, pero continuo.- Como ya deben de haberse enterado, los unown, por motivos desconocidos, estan creando portales que conectan con una region nueva para nosotros, llamada digimundo.

-¿Una nueva region? ¿Desde cuando?

Todos los presentes volvieron a mirar fijamente a Gold.

-¿No sabias nada?- Pregunto el profesor Elm.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Donde estuviste todo el dia?- Quizo saber Green.

-En mi casa. Despues me informaron que habria una reunion y llegue en minutos.

El profesor Serbal miro a Oak.

-¿Por que lo reclutaste?

-Es algo dificil de explicar. Pero te aseguro que es un gran aliado... cuando colabora.

-En fin. Volviendo al tema que nos atañe debemos decidir que hacer al respecto de esta invacion de... digimons. Han invadido 5 regiones. El primer ataque fue en la region de Hoen. Luego se extendio a Jotho, Kanto, Sinno y Tesselia, en ese orden. estimamos que no tardaran en invadir Floresta, y poco despues Almia. Hasta ese punto no habra demasiados problemas. Si aguantamos bien hasta ahora soportaremos un buen tiempo. El problema esta en que mas tarde llegaran a la region de Sol. En Kanto, Jotho, Hoen y Sinno hay lideres de gimnacio, en Floresta, Almia y Oblivia hay rangers. Pero en la region de Sol no hay nada de eso. Solo tienen a la agente Fleetfood. Ella es muy poderosa, pero sola no sera capaz de detener una invasion.

-Lo tienen todo bien calculado.- Felicito Matt.

-Fue una investigacion simple.- Respondio el profesor Serbal.

-Los portales por donde acceden esas criaturas digimon vienen de una fuente de energia.- Prosiguio la profesora Encina.- Esa energia se expande como una onda. A medida que esa honda va cubriendo terreno van apareciendo mas portales en las zonas afectadas. Si no detenemos eso empezara a suceder en todo el mundo. Hay que evitar una crisis asi.

-Esas criaturas son bastante curiosas.- Continuo el profesor Abedul.- Hemos intentado examinarlas, pero de momento no hemos podido tomar una muestra. Mientras los pokemon polean hasta quedar exaustos los digimon pelean hasta morir. Y cuando mueren... desaparecen.

Tai apreto con furia el hueso en su mano ¿Por que pasaba eso? Si explotaban en datos reencarnarian, pero eso no habia pasado con agumon. El quedaria muerto ¿Por que esa injusticia? ¿Por que?

-Las pokeballs no funcionan con ellos.- Siguio el profesor Oak.- Al parecer de verdad son una especie diferente a los pokemon. Capturarlos para examinarlos no es posible.

-Los pokemon tambien parecen afectados.- Prosiguio el profesor Elm.- Los reportes de campo nos informan que los pokemon se alejan de los potales. Tal vez tengan miedo, pero quiza haya algo en esos portales que cause repulsion en ellos.

-Somos incapaces de examinar los portales.- Prosiguio Encina.- No paran de salir digimons atacando a todo lo que este cerca de ellos. Es demasiado riesgoso acercarse.

-Tapar los portales no funcona.- Continuo Serbal.- Hemos utilizado nuestros muros mas fuertes. Algunos funcionaron, pero en otros casos esos digimons consiguen empujarlos.

-Nescesitamos un plan.- Dijo Oak.- Tenemos algunas ideas, pero nesesitaremos su participacion

Todos los presentes escuchaban atentamente las palabras de los profesores, inclusive Matt y Tai. Habia que colaborar en el asunto, estaba implicito. Pero sin embargo seria riesgoso. Los Pokedex Holders se encontraron con algo incluso mas grande que arceus. Los dos niños elegidos, sin embargo, tenian mas curiosidad que miedo.

-Una opcion es que entren en los portales y enviarlos a detener a los digimon desde alli- Propuso Abedul.- Asi podremos analizar los portales en paz. Pero no sabemos cuantos adversarios habra del otro lado.

-Otra opcion es hablar con ellos.- Sugirio Elm.- Obviamente necesitaremos la ayuda de Yellow. Su habilidad...

-Yellow no sera necesaria- Interrumpio el coordinador.- Los digimon pueden hablar.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio. Ruby miro las expresiones de sorpresa de sus compañeros y penso en su propia reaccion al excuchar hablar a un digimon. En ese momento se alegro de que sus compañeros no hubieran estado presentes durante su primer sobresalto, el cual seguramente fue mucho mayor.

-Chico...- Comenzo Silver, vacilante.- ¿Es en serio?

-Si es una broma es un mal momento.- Dijo Gold.

-Hasta gold esta de acuerdo.- Comento Silver con ligero asombro.

-No es una broma.- Aseguro Ruby, ligeramente ofendido.- Vean esto.

El chico salio por la puerta. Se escucharon voces. Luego Ruby regreso seguido por un gran lobo azul.

-¡¿QUE!?

-¡INCREIBLE!

-¿COMO?

-PERO... PERO...

-Mi nombre es garurumon- Anuncio el recien llegado.- y soy un digimon.

Algunos de los presentes casi se desmayan ante eso.

-¡INCREIBLE!- repitio Crystal a la vez que se situo de un salto junto al digimon. A la vez Platinum, Red y Shappire tambien se acercaron rapidamente. La ultima ya habia visto a garurumon, pero debido a la discucion con Matt se olvido de mirar de cerca a esa criatura. Los 4 se arrodillaron para mirar los colmillos, tocaron su pelaje, apreciaron sus brillantes garras.

El profesor Oak no salia del todo de su asombro.

-¿C, c, como lograron capturar a un digimon?

-El esta conmigo desde hace años.- Respondio Matt.- Es el equivalente a lo que ustedes llaman "pokemon inicial"

-¿Quien te dio este digimon?- Exigio saber Serbal.

-Sencillamente el se unio a mi en cuanto me vio. En ese entonces todavia era un gabumon.

-¿gabumon?- Dijo Elm.- Oh, asi se llama su preevolucion, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Preevolucion... si, creo que si.

-Yo espere a que el y yo nos cruzaramos. Cuando eso paso, casi no nos volvimos a separar.- Dijo el digimon.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?

-¿Has evolucionado una o dos veces?

-¿Que movimientos conoces?

-¿Matt tiene una pokeball para ti o vas como su acompañente?

-¡Basta de bombardearlo con preguntas!- Grito Green callando los demas. Algunos intentaron replicar, pero se callaron ante la aterradora mirada del Pokedex Holder entrenador.

-Gracias,- Dijo garurumon.- pero respondere. Matt y yo llevamos años juntos, no se cuantos exactamente. En estos momentos estoy en la tercera fase de mi linea evolutiva, a no ser que incluyamos mi forma bebe como otra fase mas. No tarde mucho en llegar a esto, solo unos pocos dias desde que conoci a Matt. Mi movimiento caracteristico se llama "llamarada azul". Y una pokeball... los digimon no tenemos eso, pero los niños elegidos tienen digibytes.

-¿Que?- El chico de las gafas no entendio lo ultimo.- Ustedes no mencionaron esa palabra durante el viaje en barco.

-Lo siento. Se me olvido esa parte.- Se disculpo Matt. Se llevo una mano al bolsillo y de alli saco un curioso aparato.- Esto es un digibyte. Se le es otorgado a todos los niños elegidos, como ustedes tienen las pokedex.

-¿Te da informacion de los digimon?- Quiso saber Platina.

-No. Pero un amigo nuestro tiene una computadora portatil que funciona de manera similar. Volviendo a los digibytes, tienen el poder de ayudar a la digievolucion, la evolucion de los digimon. Sin esto gabumon hubiera tardado mucho mas en llegar a garurumon. Los digibytes funcionan como comunicadores, aunque yo prefiero usar mi telefono.

-¿Que es un telefono?- Pregunto Emerald.

Matt no podia creer esa pregunta ¿Habria que explicarles TODO acerca de su mundo?

-¿Que uso Ruby para llamar al profesor Oak?- Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron. Tai habia estado tan callado que se habian olvidado de su presencia.

-Un pokenav.- Respondio el aludido.

-Pues un telefono es parecido.

-Muy bien.- Hablo la profesora Encina.- Ahora me gustaria saber algo. ¿Hay algo mas sobre el digimundo que deberiamos saber?

Matt espero unos segundos antes de responder.

-Esta hecho de datos virtuales. Digimundo significa mundo digital.

Todos volvieron a quedarse mudos. Aun con todo lo que habian descubierto en ese breve lapso de tiempo... eso era sencillamente imposible.

-¿Virtuales?- Pregunto Pearl.- ¿Como es posible?

-Imposible estar seguros- Respondio Tai.- Pero los datos toman forma en un mundo de ondas. Esas ondas son tan poderosas como para tomar forma solida y se convierten en el digimundo y digimons. O al menos era algo asi. Datos tan poderosos que al tomar forma solida se vuelven esto a lo que ustedes se enfrentan. y esas letras... los unown... mezclaron el mundo digital con este.

-Ya veo...- Murmuro Serbal.- Pues si son datos de un mundo virtual ¿Es posible formatearlos?

-¿Formatear? ¿Borrar los datos?- Matt lo medito.- Si, pero es dificil. Cuando un digimon es destruido no desaparece asi como asi. Se convierten en datos que se convierten en otro digimon. Pero existen algunos metodos para destruir esos datos. Si una zona del digimundo es destruida se convierte en una zona perdida. Si un digimon es destruido en una zona perdida sus datos se... pierden. Ya no se regenerara. Ademas hay un punto en particular del digimundo a donde suelen ir a parar los digimon reencarnados. No se como funciona esa parte.

-Fascinante. ¿Hay una forma en particular de destruir zonas?

-¿Que tiene eso que ver? - Pregunto Matt con desconfianza.

-Necesito toda la informacion posible.- Respondio sin inmutarse el profesor de Sinno.

Matt no parecia convencido, pero continuo:

-Cada zona del digimundo esta unida a una especie de fuente de energia. Si esa fuente es removida, la zona desaparecera, pero volvera a aparecer en cuanto la fuente vuelva a ser colocada en su lugar. Tambien el mismo digimundo tiene una fuente, un nucleo. Ese nucleo afecta a todo al digimundo. No unicamente a las zonas, sino tambien a la mayoria de los digimon.

Serbal asintio satisfecho.

-Muchas gracias. Ya tengo todo lo que nescesito.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Matt con miedo. Tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de las intenciones de su interrogador.

-Ya se que se hara para salvar este mundo de la amenaza digimon. Habra que adentrarse en el digimundo... y destruirlo.

-¿¡QUE!?

En lugar de hacerse un silencio, en el lugar se hizo un caos. Todos gritaron cosas al profesor Serbal, incomprensibles debido a que se superponian entre si. Todos se levantaron de su asiento. El profesor Abedul agarro a Serbal del cuello, y Elm lo separo.

-Destruir un mundo no es la solucion.- Dijo Diamond mirando fijamente al que propuso la idea.- Debe haber un modo no destrucctivo.

-Yo apoyo a Diamond.- Se atrevio a decir Yellow. Ella estaba intimidada por la presencia de los superiores, pero la intervencion de Diamond le dio valor.- Debe haber un modo mas pacifico.

-Los digimon traen destruccion.- Contesto Serbal.- La paz no vendra a menos que nos desagamos de ellos. Si quieres paz tendras que pelear. Un refran que me agrada.

-Por muy tentador que sea,- Replico Red- no podemos declarar una guerra y ya. Estoy seguro que consegiremos algo.

Tai miro a Red. ¿Dijo que la idea le gustaba?

-¡Los digimon ya han declarado la guerra!- Exclamo el profesor contra el que discutian.- ¿Es que se les olvida?

-En realidad yo creo que es una buena idea.- Dijo Gold.

-Oak dijo que eras un valioso aliado si colaborabas. A juzgar por tu comentario diria que colaboraras conmigo.

-¡El idiota dice que le agrada!- Solto Green.- ¿Que dice eso del plan?

-En realidad- Intervino Ruby- yo opino que no deberian existir alimanias como los digimon.

-Los digimon son una amenaza.- Corroboro Pearl.- Yo creo que deberiamos desacernos de ellos.

Un ruido salio de la nada, algo rojo aparecio a la vista de todos. Antes de que alguien diese algun argumento mas, Gold cayo inerte al suelo con una herida sangrante en el pecho.

-¿Que...?- empezo a decir Silver, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo ruido de antes.

Blue solto un agudo grito antes de quedar inconciente debido al dolor de una herida en una pierna.

-¡En la ventana!- Advirtio Emerald, antes de que otro ruido tronara en el aire y sangre empezara a brotar de su hombro. Emerald cayo inconciente al suelo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

En la ventana se hallaba un hombre mirando fijamente al profesor Oak. tenia una pistola en una mano, apuntando a su proximo objetivo.

-¡Abuelo!

Uno de los presentes lanzo una pokeball. El intruso disparo. Alguien se interpuso y recibio el disparo en lugar del anciano. Algunos voltearon a ver, otros apartaron la mirada, esparando a que el cadaver chocara ruidosamente contra el suelo. Pero ese ruido no llego.

Algunos se animaron a ver. Ante ellos habia una criatura roja, alada, con picos en la cabeza y pinzas por manos. El scizor de Green habia recibido la bala.

Scizor se adelanto y golpeo al enemigo con su garra. El enemigo dio un salto hacia atraz y eludio el impacto.

En ese momento todos pudieron contemplar la peculiar forma de vestir del invasor. Vestia de negro, con guantes que le cubrian todo el antebrezo. En el brazo izquierdo llevaba atada una pañoleta roja. Vestia una chamarra con la parte superior afelpada.

Su pantalon era comun, pero sus botas eran lo llamativo. Le llegaban a la rodilla, tenian puas sobresaliendo de la capellada, una especie de filo en la parte de adelante y parecian hechas de metal. A muchos le asombro que pudieraefectuar semejante salto con un calzado asi.

-¡Saur, latigo cepa!

Red libero a un pokemon. Una enorme bestia cuadrupeda sin pelo con una flor gigante en su espalda y hojas casi igual de grandes que salian de ella. El venosaur saco de la flor dos lianas como tentaculos que se dirigieron contra el invasor a mitad de su salto. Este giro sobre si mismo en el aire y le dio una patada a la punta de los latigos, los cuales retrocedieron.

Silver se acerco a toda velocidad al cuerpo inerte de Blue.

-Blue... hermana...- Se volteo para mirar al agresor. De sus ojos ya empezaban a brotar lagrimas, pero su mirada era de ira absoluta.- ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO!

El pelirojo saco una pokeball y la lanzo contra el enemigo como si quisiera golpearlo con ella. El objetivo golpeo la pokeball con una mano, pero justo en ese momento el pokemon de adentro fue liberado. Una criatura negra con razgos felinos, encima de su cabeza plumas rojas como si de una corona se tratace, igual que su cuello. En su frente una joya amarilla. Al salir de la pokeball aparecio encime del enemigo y extendio sus manos blancas con afiladas garras.

-¡Weatvile, golpes furia! ¡Golpea a matar!

Weatvile no vacilo en obedecer a su entrenador. Ataco con las garras una y otra vez. Pero el enemio retrocedio dando pasos rapidos y esquivando los golpes. Cuando el pokemon separo ambos brazos el enemigo aprovecho. Dio un puñetazo que le dio al pokemon en el estomago y lo lanzo volando hasta aterrizar junto a Silver. Este lo regreso a la pokeball.

El invasor estaba rodeado por tres pokemon, sin contar a los Pokedex Holders con las pokeballs preparadas en sus manos. Al verse en desventaja, el intruso opto por huir. Se volteo e hizo algo que sorprendio a todos. Desplego alas.

Alas negras con plumas cual cuervo. Las alas eran mas grandes que el mismo. ¿Como pudo haberlas escondido? Pero mas importante ¿Por que tenia alas?

Tai y Matt sabian la respuesta. Este ultimo grito:

-¡Es un digimon!-

-¿Eso es un digimon?- Pregunto Crystal.- Es bastante humanoide.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas, las alas negras se sacudieron y el digimon se fue volando.

-¡No te escaparas asi como asi!

Tanto Green como Silver lanzaron una pokeball y empezaron a correr. Green salto por la ventana seguido de Silver. De cada pokeball salio un enorme pokemon pajaro. De la pokeball de Green salio un ave marron naranja con el pecho amarillo. De la pokeball de Silver un ave azul oscuro, pecho blanco, y rojo en la cara interna de las alas. Un pidgeot y un hoonchckrow, respectivamente. Ambos pokemon ave realizaron una voltereta en el aire y se lanzaron hacia su objetivo volando cerca del suelo. Cuando volaron justo encima de sus entrenadores estos se agarraron de una pata de sus pokemon y se dejaron llevar por ellos. El persegido noto esto esto y aumento la velocidad. El intercambiador y el entrenador no se quedaron atras. Sus pokemon giraron sobre si mismos en el aire y al volver a su posicion normal los humanos estaban sentados encima de ellos. Una vez reducido el riesgo de que se caigan las monturas aumentaron la velocidad.

Mientras, en el laboratoria le estaban buscando el pulso a los heridos. Yellow le estaba vendando el pecho a Gold.

-Blue y Emerald sobreviviran,- Informo la sanadora.- Pero... no estoy segura de Gold.

-Que algunos vayan a ayudar a Green y Silver.- Sugirio Red.

-No podemos dejar solos a los heridos.- Advirtio Diamond.- Podria venir otro digimon.

-Que algunos vayan a ayudar y otros se queden aqui.- Opino Crystal.

-¿Quienes se quedaran?- Pregunto Ruby.

-Pearl, Diamond, Yellow y yo protegeremos a los incapacitados.- Dijo Platinum.- Los demas vayanse.

Ruby, Shappire, Crystal y Red asintieron. Shappire se volteo hacia Ruby.

-¿Nescesitas transporte aereo?

-Mis deportivas deberian ser suficiente, no quiero estorbarte.

-Solo ven.

Shappire agarro al coordinador del cuello de la camisa y salio por la ventana de un salto. Crystal y Red les siguieron.

Yellow miro al centro de la habitacion. Los profesores se habian ido. No podia culparlos por huir. Pero otra cosa llamo su atencion. Scizor. Green habia dejado al pokemon bicho/acero en el edificio. ¿Porque iria a pelear sin el, habiendole sido util para frenar los disparos? Scizor se habia llevado una pinza al pecho.

Yellow se acerco al scizor. Miro detenidamente lo que tapaba con su pinza y ahogo un grito. Goteaba sangre. Aparentemente su piel de acero disminuyo el impacto de la bala, pero no por completo. Asi que por eso green lo dejo alli, porque estaba herido. La sanadora acerco una mano a la herida de bala.

-Chicos. ¿Ruby les dijo que me llaman la sanadora porque...?- Yellow se volteo para mirar a los niños elegidos mientras hablaba. Lo que vio la dejo muda.

Se habian ido.

En el suelo estaban Blue, Emerald y Gold. Diamond, Pearl y Platina los miraban preocupados. Pero ni rastro de Tai, Matt o garurumon. Yellow se llevo una mano a la boca y silvo para llamar la atencion del trio de Sinno.

-¿Algien vio a donde se fueron los invitados?

Miraron a su alrededor. Era evidente que no habian caido en la cuenta.

-Ire a ver si estan afuera.- Aviso Pearl.

El Pokedex Holder observador se fue rapidamente de la habitacion. Los demas esperaron, hasta oyeron a Pearl gritar.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Vengan a ver esto!

Los Pokedex Holders presentes se apresuraron en atender a su a migo y, al llegar, se espantaron por lo que vieron. A un metro de distancia y seis metros de altura se elevaba una esfera de luz azulada de un gran diametro. Desde el interior de la esfera salian disparos de energia. Bolas de energia de medio metro de diametro salian de la esfera y se lanzaban contra Pearl.

-¡Chimhiko, golpea los proyectiles!

Pearl libero a un pokemon. Un gran simio marron de la cintura a las rodillas, en los brazos, la cola y en la cara, con pelo blanco que se asemejaba a ropa. Pelo blanco en el torso, en las patas inferiores (¿Pueden considerarse piernas?) y en la cabeza. Placas doradas en las manos, en las rodillas, en el torso y en los hombros. Sus dedos eran azules, tanto en sus manos como en sus pies. Del pelo blanco de su cabeza se asomaban orejas largas. de la nuca le brotaba una gran llama como si de cabellera se tratase. Un infernape

El pokemon fuego lucha espero a que las esferas se acerquen. Espero. Espero. Y ataco. Un preciso y rapido puñetazo contra cada proyectil de energia, los cuales desaparecieron al ser golpeados.

Diamond, Platina y Yellow se acercaron corriendo. Diamond fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Que es eso?

-Debe ser uno de los portales de los que hablaron los profesores.- Dedujo Platina.

Antes de que alguno dejera algo mas se oyo un rugido atronador. Todos miraron hacia arriba. Del portal salio una bestia blanca que cayo como un meteorito. Pearl le dio una orden a su pokemon. Chimhiko agarro a Diamond y Platina en un abrazo, agarro a Yellow con la cola y Pearl se sujeto de su espalda. El infernape dio un salto, con lo que se alejo varios metros. El meteoro blanco se estrello justo en el lugar en donde antes estaban los humanos.

La cosa blanca se irguio en dos patas y pudieron verlo mejor. Era un gigantesco gorila de pelaje blanco y piel muy oscura. No habia mucho mas que decir, salvo por su brazo derecho. Ese brazo no era para nada comun en gorilas. Era un antebrazo mecanico, con tubos que llegaban a su parte animal. La parte mecanica era un cañon de alta tecnologia (Como cyborg de los teen titans). Esa bestia se habia lanzado desde el portal en un intento de aplastar a los niños.

-No reconosco a ese pokemon.- Dijo Diamond.

-Si salio de un portal a digimundo, evidentemente se trata de un digimon.- Razono Pearl.

-¿Que le habra pasado en el brazo para que le hallan puesto eso?- Se pregunto Yellow.

-Quiza se trate de un equipamiento.- Tanteo Platina.

-No lo creo.- Dijo Pearl.- Los digimon son raros. Ya hemos visto que son muy variados. Quiza esa cosa incluso forme parte de el como su brazo original.

-Pues los digimon son bastante extraños.- Confeso Yellow.

Apenas terminaron de decir eso el digimon rugio con furia. El no dejaria de pelear. Los Pokedex Holders se pusieron en guardia.

-Chimhiko. Golpe...

-No le pidas que golpee.- Exclamo Diamond, deteniendo a su amigo. Este lo miro sin entender. -Mira las manos de Chimhiko.

Pearl siguio la peticion de su amigo y se sorprendio. Los dedos de infernape mostraban quemaduras. Y los pokemon de fuego no se queman facilmente.

-Chimhiko se lastimo las manos al detener los disparos. No le pidas que de puñetazos.

El digimon no espero mas y ataco. Lanzo un rayo lazer desde el cañon que tenia por mano.

.

En el aire, a varios kilometros de distancia, se efectuaba otra batalla. Una hombre alado estaba siendo perseguido por 2 aves gigantes, y mas atras habia otras 2 criaturas. Una era un reptil volador de piel azulada sujetando entre sus garras a un chico de ropas rojas, el cual sujetaba a una chica de pelo negro largo. La razon de que hagan eso que las garras de aerodactil solo podian sujetar a uno a la vez y en esos momentos era muy peligroso estar sobre su lomo. La otra montura era una criatura vegetal de cuello largo, del cual pendian frutas. Las alas eran dos hojas gigantes, pero funcionaban igual que las alas de sus compañeros. Un tropius. Encima suyo estaban Ruby y Shappire, el primero sosteniendose el gorro con una mano, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba a la cintura de la chica. Green, Silver, Red, Crystal, Ruby y Shappire estaban persiguiendo al digimon que cometio la osadia de lastimar a sus compañeros.

-¡Tu, monstruo!- Grito Silver.- ¿¡Puedes hablar, Verdad!?

El aludido lo miro por encima del hombro.

-Me llamo Beelzemon

Dicho esto, el perseguido volteo el cuerpo mirando hacia los Pokedex Holders, sin dejar de aletear. Alzo su pistola y apunto a Green.

-¡Agilidad!

Beelcemon disparo, pero pidgeot evadio sin problemas. No solo eso, sino que tambien aumento su velocidad. El pokemon norma/volador avanzo entre curvas y zigzags, acercandose poco a poco al pistolero.

-¡Tajo aereo!

Pidgeot extendio las alas golpeo con ellas. El objetivo del golpe se giro para eludir el golpe, pero la punta del ala le rozo la espalda, desgarrando su chaqueta.

-¡Ataque ala!

Beelzemon, aun de espaldas, tuvo una fraccion de segundo para mirar de reojo el punto de origen de esa voz. Hoonchckrow se acerco a toda velocidad con un ala preparada para golpear. Fue imposible esquivarlo. El ala, en especifico la parte del hueso, impacto justo entre los omoplatos del humanoide. Este fue desplazado unos metros por el impacto, pero en seguida se recupero

-¡Hoja magica!

Tropius sacudio sus alas de hoja y de ellas brotaron varias hojas mas pequeñas que salieron disparadas hacia Beelzemon. esquivarlas fue un intento inutil, todas y cada una de las hojas impactaron el digimon. Algunas se le quedaron clavadas en la ropa y hasta en la piel. Este tuvo una pequeña idea.

Agarro las hojas clavadas en su cuerpo y las junto en una mano. Miro al unico pokemon que aun no habia atacado. Aerodactyl. Probablemente se deba a que llevaba 2 pasajeros en una posicion delicada. Con un movimiento de la muñeca lanzo las hojas magicas hacia Red y Crystal.

Aerodactyl reacciono rapido. Velozmente solto una garra de Red, la uso para sujetar a Crystal y los separo a ambos, de manera que las hojas pasaron entre ellos. Sin perder un solo instante Beelzemon saco su pistola y disparo.

Todos oyeron el chillido gutural que solto aerodactyl al recibir una bala en el torso. Cayo inmediatamente junto a los 2 entrenadores que intentaba mantener a salvo. Crystal invoco a un pokemon. Una bola verde con alas y garras rojas, pico amarilo y ojos. Un natu. La capturadora su sujeto a una pata de natu, el cual sorprendentemente tenia suficiente fuerza como para sostener a la chica. Green descendio en picada con se pidgeot y extendio el brazo para agarrar a Red. Consigio atraparlo y que se sentara detras de el. Pero Red solo mantenia la mirada fija en su pokemon caer hasta perderse de vista.

-¡Aerooooo...!- El luchador miro a Beelzemon con una furia similar a la de Silver.- ¡Te detendremos aqui y ahora!

he aqui la continuacion de el fanfic que espero no haya desilucionado a muchos por su demora (de nuevo, no pregunten ni comenten sobre eso). la publicacion sera bisemanal, en martes. no se si he compensado lo suficiente. quiza lance el proximo capitulo antes de lo normal para compenzar el retraso.

para los que no sepan quienes son los personajes que protagonisan el equipo pokemon, aquellos que vinieron a este fanfic de parte de digimon y piensen que pokemon se limita a una caricatura vieja, les informo que los pokedex holders son los protagonistas de los videojuegos de pokemon (en los videojuegos no los llaman pokedex holders, pero que mas da). en el caso de crystal, ella tiene 2 vestimentas. la de oro/plata/cristal, donde tiene ropa mas deportiva, y la de corazon de oro/alma de plata, donde tiene un atuendo que me recuerda un poco a mario bros. me gusto mas la primera, asi que esa sera la ropa que utilizara en el fanfic.

por ultimo quisiera añadir que colocare un recuento de daños al final de cada capitulo. cada vez que un personaje (ya sea humano, pokemon o digimon) obtenga una herida, lo marcare al final del capitulo. a medida que la historia avance esto sera cada vez mas importante.

**beelzemon le disparo a gold en el pecho. esta en rehabilitacion.**

**beelzemon le disparo a blue en una pierna. esta en rehabilitacion.**

**beelzamon le disparo a emerald en un hombro. esta en reabilitacion.**

**chimhiko se quemo las manos.**

**beelzemon le disparo a aero en el pecho.**

_esto es todo por ahora. nos volveremos a encontrar en 2 semanas._

_chao_


End file.
